The Minyon Family/Transcript
Opening Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny, Jo meets the Minyons." Frank: "Good morning." Announcer: "A young family who have lost power is their 4-year-old daughter..." Danielle: You don't kick! Frank Patrick's Grandmother: "Stop it!" Announcer: "While Mom fights for control." Submission Reel Obversation begins Jo: The first thing that we did was head towards the bedrooms to wake Frank. Danielle: Frank, come on buddy. It's time to wake up. Jo: Soon afterwards, Mum went into Skyler's bedroom... Danielle: Skyler... Jo: ...and attempted to wake her up. Danielle: Come on... Frank, rise and shine. Danielle Skyler: You awake yet? Danielle Frank: Come on bud, Jo: Mum told Skyler that she needed to get dressed because she was going off to school today. Danielle: The cops are gonna come and get Mommy if you're not at school. Skyler: I don't wanna go to school. Danielle: Come on. Skyler: No! Danielle: Skyler, please. Skyler: No! Jo: And that's when the fireworks went off. Danielle: Don't start that in the morning. Skyler: I want to get down! Wailing Danille: Skye... Skyler: I don't want to go to school! I'm not getting dressed. I want my clothes off! Jo: Skyler was clearly running things in this household. Jo Danielle: What happens now? Danielle: Each day at school it's getting worse and worse. I just bought her new shoes yesterday but still, she's not getting dressed. Jo: Where is Dad, Danielle? Danielle: Getting ready for work. Jo: So do you normally get Frank dressed every morning? Danielle: In his bed, he usually won't get out of bed until I physically dress him. Jo: He's a big boy! And yet she was dressing him. Danielle: Otherwise, I'll fight with him all morning to actually get out of bed, he won't even get out of bed. Jo: Very suddenly I realised Frank didn't do much in the morning, Mum did absolutely everything. I mean, I don't think anybody knows where they're going, they're like puppies chasing their tails in the morning. Danielle: You're gonna find your sneakers? You're gonna brush your teeth? Danielle: Sometimes I like my husband to help me in the morning. The Naughty Chair Jo: "Danielle started to prepare dinner and Skyler wouldn't let her do so. She wanted to be picked up constantly." Jo: "She's used to screaming, now you'll pick her up. You notice, If you pick her up, what you're doing is you're teaching Skyler every time she misbehaves this way, she wants you to just pick her up." Jo: "So be a positive parent. Come down and say "Darling, mommy can't hold you right now, I'm cooking." hitting Danielle Danielle: "Skyler, don't hit mommy! That is not nice." Jo: "Give her a warning and tell her if she does it again, she will go on the Naughty Chair. And behind you, you are taking the power back." Skylar: "I don't want to go to-I don't wanna go on the chair. I don't wanna go to chair." Danielle: "Then you don't hit mommy." hits Danielle again Skylar: "No, I don't wanna go on the Naughty Chair!" Family Test Run Jo: Later on, Frank sat down with his dad to his homework. Frank: "Shut up and start doing your homework." Frank: "Is that an A or a C or what letter is that? Fix it." Frank Patrick:" No." Frank: "I never seen an A. It looks like a C." Frank Patrick: "I think of it, but that's how I write." Frank: "Start Over Again." Frank Patrick: "I don't know anything." Frank: "No, I know what's right and what's wrong. Just do your homework." Frank Patrick: "That's what I always did." Frank: "We're going to a bad spot with this whole homework thing." Frank Patrick: "Because I don't know how to write an A." Frank: "Frank, start your homework up and now." Frank Patrick: "Then let me write my A." Frank: "You write your A, you're gonna go sit in the Naughty Chair." Jo: Naughty chair? Why? For what? Frank: "Erase it, Frank." Patrick crying Frank: "Dude, don't cry over writing a word. This is stupid. You know what? Go sit down." Patrick sobbing "Why do I have to sit in the chair for?" Frank: "You heard what I said, now get in there." Patrick crying Frank: "You're in timeout........look at me. You're in timeout for giving me a rough time at homework and for not correcting your A. Giving me a problem making an A. That's why you are now in timeout." Patrick begins to cry again "2000." Frank: "You're in timeout for 07 minutes, pal. And worse than that, the reason why you're in timeout is because you're such a whiny brat and crybaby. You're fixing to break up my chair? Don't break up my chair, Frank. You're a whiny brat and crybaby, Frank, over simple homework." Jo: Dad, you're actually letting your anger get the better of you. Patrick crying Frank: "Stop crying right now. You sound ridiculous, Frank. Shut your mouth." Danielle: "Babe." Frank: "I don't wanna hear him whining." Danielle: "You just can't, though." Frank: "He stopped. That worked." Frank: "You're in timeout for whining and for not listening about what I needed you to do with your homework. That's why you're in timeout. Now you can get back up and don't whine." Frank Patrick: "I wouldn't make my A complete." Frank: "So you continue to whine?" Jo: Frank, you need a homework assignment. Communication 1 on 1. Category:Transcripts